


Below Freezing

by KellytheWarriorMaiden22



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellytheWarriorMaiden22/pseuds/KellytheWarriorMaiden22
Summary: It’s in the middle of winter and temperatures are in the negatives. Marco accidentally falls into a frozen puddle on his way home from school and practically freezes to death. Knowing the only place that can warm him up before he gets hypothermia, he goes to Tom’s.





	Below Freezing

Marco hugged himself tight as he walked hurriedly to his home. There was a blizzard out and he wanted to get home quickly before it gets any worse. He really didn’t get why school wasn’t cancelled. He saw cars and school buses sliding all over the roads. At seeing this, he decided to walk home instead. He didn’t want to get into a nasty accident and end up in the ER.

 _ **I hate winter**. _ He thought. He wrapped the scarf tighter around his face and picked up speed until he was running. He knows he shouldn’t be running when the ground is all slippery like this, but he wanted to hurry up and get home. Marco ran around the block and didn’t notice his snow boots were coming untied. He tripped over them and landed right into an almost frozen puddle that was pretty deep.

Marco gasped and struggled to get out of the water. The freezing water was painful. The coldness feeling like knives stabbing him. Now he knows how the victims of the Titanic tragedy felt when they were stuck in the below freezing Atlantic Ocean. He grabbed onto the ground and pulled himself out. He laid on the ground shaking violently trying to catch his breath. The frigid air hurt his lungs.

He knew he had to get warm as soon as possible before hyperthermia sets in. His house was two more blocks away, but he felt like he couldn’t make it that far. He was practically frozen. Thinking quickly, he decided to go to Tom’s home. The underworld was always hot and that was perfect for him.  He shakily reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out the dimensional scissors. Trembling, he mastered up all his strength and stood up. He quickly opened a portal and stepped in.

Tom was playing video games on his television and heard a portal opening and something solid falling on his floor. He stopped playing to see who came into his bedroom and was alarmed to see Marco laying on his floor soaking wet and shaking. Jumping up, Tom ran over to Marco. **“Marco?! What happened! You’re freezing!”** Tom lifted Marco up in his arms and laid him next to his lava fountain.

He began to strip Marco out of his soaking wet clothes leaving him stark naked. He ran inside his bathroom and retrieved a towel. He dried Marco’s hair and wrapped it around his trembling form. He cradled him against his chest trying to warm him up as best as he could. **“Oh Marco. My poor Marco. It’s going to be okay. I’ll make you feel better.”** Tom laid Marco in his bed and pulled the covers over his body.

 **“I’m going to run you a hot bath.”** He whispered. Tom left Marco alone to get the bath water started. He made sure the water wasn’t too hot. He didn’t want Marco getting burned. When the tub was filled with steamy water, he ran back into his room and unwrapped the towel from Marco’s body and lifted him in his arms. **“Come here buddy.”** He carried him into the bathroom and placed him in the tub.

He grabbed a sponge and ringed the warm water over Marco’s head. Marco was still trembling but felt himself starting to warm up a bit. He pulled his knees up to his chest. Tom noticed him move and immediately went in front of Marco and took his cold face into his hands. **“Marco! How do you feel? Are you okay?”** Marco nodded his. **“Y-yeah. I’m okay. Just cold.”**

Tom hugged him tight. Not caring he was getting his shirt wet. **“Thank goodness. You had me scared. How did you get all wet like that?”**

 **“I feel into a frozen pond on my way home from school.”** Tom cooed. **“You poor thing. Are you hurt anywhere?”** Marco shook his head. **“No. I’m not hurt but when I fell into the water it did. It felt like I was being stabbed with knives and it was painful to breath. I felt like I was suffocating.”** Marco teared up a bit. “ **It was scary. I thought I was going to freeze to death.”**

Tom pressed Marco’s head against his chest. “ **Shhh..there there. Don’t cry. You’re okay. Tom is here to make it better.”** Marco sniffed and hugged Tom. “ **Thank you, Tom. You are my life saver.”** Tom smiled. **“You don’t have to thank me. Are you ready to get out?”** Marco nodded his head. **“Yeah. I’m starting to feel a little sleepy.”** Tom stood up and grabbed a towel.

He wrapped it around Marco and lifted him out. He carried him bridal style to his bedroom and laid him on the bed. He dried him off and went to his dresser to find some dry clothes for him to wear. He dressed Marco in a deep red shirt that was a little too big and long for him and a pair of boxers that were also a little too big. Once Marco was dressed, he pulled his arm chair close to his lava fountain and took Marco back into his arms.

He sat down with Marco in his lap and wrapped a warm blanket around him. He rested his head on Marco’s and just held him wanting him to stay warm. Marco cuddled closer to Tom. His warm body soothing him. Tom leaned his head down to whisper in Marco’s ear. **“Are you warming up?”** Marco nodded his head. “ **Yeah. I feel much better.”**

Tom lifted Marco up some more, so he was laying on his chest. “ **That’s good to hear. Do you want to stay here for the night? I’ll call Star and tell her.”** Marco nodded his head. **“Yeah. Your room is so warm and I don’t want to leave it.”** Tom chuckled. **“Okay. I’ll tell her later. Do you want something to eat?”** Marco shook his head and yawned. **“Not now. After I wake up. I’m tired.”**

 **“Okay. I’ll have something hot and ready for you when you wake up.”** Marco smiled and let his eyes fall. The warm bath, the warm room and Tom’s warm body made him drowsy. Tom noticed Marco fell asleep and held him a little longer rocking him gently. He stood up and laid Marco in the bed. He pulled the covers over him and kissed his cheek.

He went over to his mirror and called Star telling her Marco was staying the night with him. Star was relieved that Marco was okay. She was getting worried about him being late coming home. Tom hung up and laid down next to Marco. He wasn’t sleepy, so he just watched Marco sleep stroking his hair and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.   
He got off the bed and called one of his servants to bring some hot food to his room for Marco to eat when he wakes up. He knows cold cereal is not really good to eat after almost freezing to death. The servant arrived with a tray of food. Tom took it from him and thanked him. The servant bowed and left. Tom placed the tray on his nightstand and crawled back into the bed with Marco, wrapping his arms around him.

Marco awoke an hour later to the smell of food. He sat up and stretched. He noticed Tom next to him napping. Marco smiled and gently touched his spiky, salmon colored hair. Tom awoke and saw Marco was awake. Sitting up, he yawned and stretched a bit. “ **Hey Marco. How was your sleep?”**   
“ **It was good. I feel refreshed. What smells yummy?”** Tom reached over and grabbed the tray of food and placed it on Marco’s lap. **“I had one of my servants bring you some food. You said you will eat after you woke up.”** Marco took the lid off the food and dug in. He was starving. **“Thanks Tom. I am hungry.”** Tom smiled and watched him eat. A few minutes later, Marco cleaned his tray and decided to play some video games. Tom step up his gaming system and gave Marco a controller. **“Here you go.”** Marco took it from him and sat down. Tom sat next to him and both boys played video games. After playing hours of video games, they decided to watch a movie. Marco fell asleep half way through the movie and Tom shut it off.  
He laid down next to Marco and pulled the covers over them. Yawning, he cuddled close to Marco and let sleep overtake him.

 


End file.
